Entre dans la danse
by floxy
Summary: La danse est l'art de mouvoir le corps humain selon un certain accord entre l'espace et le temps. Deux mondes, deux styles, des contraintes mais une seule véritable passion.
1. Chapter 1

La où tout à commencé…

Cette soirée là, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie car elle l'avait changé à jamais. Emett et son frère, Seth, étaient à l'étage surement en train de draguer la première fille venue. Ils adoraient ce type de soirée : alcool, filles, musique…Cependant je remarquais que la plupart du temps Seth prenait un malin plaisir à faire foirer les coups de son frère !

Moi, j'avais une autre sorte du rituel. Ma passion, c'est la dance, le break, le hip-hop. Je passais mes nuits à danser et ce soir n'aller pas faire exception. J'étais sur la piste, une musique avec de fortes basses résonnées, et j'étais libre, je dansais. Une fille qui devait s'appeler Lauren ou Jessica se frotté à moi. Je n'avais pas retenu son nom, je m'en fichais. Bien sur je profitais de sa présence, je suis un homme après tout. Je jouais avec elle même si je savais que ça n'irais pas plus loin.

Par contre, je n'avais pas remarqué que Quil, la brute du quartier, nous observé avec insistance et une certaine colère.

-Eh toi ! C'est ma meuf !

-C'est bon Quil, on ne fait que danser.

C'est la fille qui venait de parler, mais après un « ta gueule » de la part de Quil, elle partit et il s'est violement tourné vers moi. Je n'étais pas du genre violent mais je savais me battre. Les coups partirent, ils étaient secs et bien placés. J'étais dans une colère noire, rien ne pouvait m'arrêter ou presque. C'est à ce moment là qu'Emett est arrivé pour nous séparer.

-C'est bon Ed, arrête !

Mais ce n'étais pas suffisant, je voulais continuer. Mais j'avais négligé un petit détail. On parlait de Quil, il ne pouvait se battre à la loyale. Le temps que je me retourne, il avait sortit un flingue, il le tenait, me fixant.

-Alors tu veux vraiment jouer avec moi ?

-C'est bon, on y va. Est-intervenu Emett. Laisse tomber Ed ! Seth, dehors !

Emett a attrapé Seth par le bras et moi par le tee-shirt et nous a trainé vers l'arrière de la maison où se trouvé une porte donnant sur la rue. Une fois sortis je claquai violemment le portail du grillage qui entouré l'endroit.

-Non mais tu es complètement malade. Hurla Emett. Tu es sur que tu voulais seulement danser ce soir ?

-Attend j'ai rien fait de grave, c'est pas moi qui ait commencé ! Contrais-je.

-De toute façon tu te bas toujours et tu continus en plus.

-Si la prochaine fois tu veux te battre, t'inquiète pas je sors mon flingue !

-Seth, surtout toi ne dis rien ! Ed, franchement, c'est pas parce que tu ne viens pas de Seattle qu'il faut que tu compenses en montrant ta « bravoure au combat ».

-Waouh Em, maintenant tu fais dans la psychologie ?

-C'est ça, et toi tu es qu'un délinquant de plus qui met la merde partout où il va !

Il me poussa contre un grillage en rigolant. J'avais enfin retrouvé mon meilleur pote, l'orage été passé. En me relevant je tapais sur une poubelle, pas que ce soit très intelligent mais je voulais détendre un peu plus l'ambiance.

- Tu es un vrai gamin toi.

Je riais une fois de plus. Depuis que j'avais aménagé ici, dans ma nouvelle famille d'accueil, je les considérais comme ma famille. Tout le trois, c'était à la vie à la mort, et on se faisait pas prier pour faire le plus de conneries possible.

On était encore dans l'ombre, quant au coin de la rue, éclairé par quelques lampadaires, la voiture de Quil est passée. Il ne nous avait pas remarqués. Seth, le plus jeune, s'est précipité dans la rue, a attrapé une canette vide et l'a balancée en direction de la voiture. J'ai lancé un regard alarmé à son frère et nous l'avons rapidement rejoint.

-Non mais tu es complètement malade toi aussi ! Cria-Emett. Toi aussi tu as vraiment envi de te faire tuer ce soir.

-Mais tu crois réellement qu'il me fait peur ? répondis-Seth.

Je regardais les deux frères se disputer en riant, encore une fois.

-La prochaine fois attend au moins qu'il soit dans une autre rue !

-C'est sur, se sera de la vraie provocation. Ironisais-je.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois, moi j'ai peur de personne. Et aucun de vous deux y changera quelque chose !

Seth couru de l'autre côté de la rue pour nous narguer. J'attrapais les premières choses qui me tombais sous la main et commencé à les lancer sur Seth. Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'Emett faisait la même chose. On aurait trois gamins en train de jouer à la balle au prisonnier, sauf que la balle était remplacée par des canettes qui atterrissaient pour la plupart sur les capots de voitures. J'attrapais une petite bouteille en verre et la lancé mais il faut croire que je n'étais pas vraiment doué pour se jeu car elle fracassa directement une vitre d'un bâtiment. Il ressemblait à un énorme bloc de brique rouge comme la plupart des bâtiments de la banlieue de Seattle.

-Venez les gars, je connais cet endroit ! s'écria Seth

Il couru vers la vitre brisé et nous l'avons rejoint.

-C'est une école !

-Ca ressemble pas à une école ça.

-Mais si, tu vas voir.

Seth finis de casser la votre à l'aide de son pied et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. On pouvait attendre distinctement le bruit du verre et le bras quelque peu sourd de la réception de Seth sur ce qui devait être du parquet.

-Edward ! Va le chercher.

-Tu plaisantes Em, c'est ton frère !

-Rapplique alors.

-Non je viens pas.

- Dépêche-toi Ed ! Ramène-toi ici de suite !

-Oh, eh merde !

Je suivis les deux frères en passant à mon tour par la fenêtre. C'était la première fois que je posais mes pieds sur ce sol et j'allais découvrir la Musical School of Art de Seattle, lieu qui allé changer ma vie à jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Comme certaines l'on déjà remarqué ma fic est inspirée de Sexy dance 1 mais comme je une fanatique des films sur la danse (classique, hip-hop, de salon,…) ce film ne sera donc pas la seule référence même si le début suit la trame de ce film ! **

**Si vous reconnaissez certain passage et si vous avez des propositions de film sur ce thème que je puisse regarder et/ou intégrer dans ma fic je suis preneuse ! **

**Merci à toute pour les ajouts en favoris et les alerte qui font toujours chaud au cœur =D**

**Nounette36 : **Non je ne suis pas télépathe et tu as bien deviné pour le film mais se ne sera pas le seul ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment touchée.

Punition

J'étais assis sur une chaise en bois, les bras croisés au dessus de la table elle aussi en boit assez imposant. J'écoutais brièvement l'avocat chargé de défendre mon cas devant le juge et la cours du palais de justice de Seattle. Le motif ? Vandalisassions et dégât infligé sur le matériel de la Musical School of Art de Seattle. Et cette condamnation s'ajoutait à mes nombreuses récidives.

Alors que je juge répétait le motif de ma présence ici de manière ennuyeuse et carrément chiante, je repensais à cette nuit-là.

Après être entré par la fenêtre, Seth, Emett et moi avons fait le tour du propriétaire. A l'étage se trouvait un grand hall pourvus de nombreuses vitrines ornées de trophées et de photos de promotion. Je m'étais approché de l'une d'elle. Tous les élèves, filles comme garçons, portaient des tenues très, très moulantes, des justaucorps, des collants noir ou chair et des chaussons de danse. Nous étions bel et bien dans une école, mais particulière vu qu'ils avaient au programme de la danse classique…DE LA DANSE CLASSIQUE ! Je jetais un dernier regard à la photo et trouvé ces ados particulièrement ridicules.

Sur ma droite se trouvait une double porte à battant. Je tentais ma chance et l'ouvris sans difficulté. Elle donnait directement sur une salle de spectacle où il y avait de nombreuses rangées de sièges recouvert de tissu rouge et au fond une énorme scène où le décor représenté la Rome antique.

On aurait dit une façade du Colisée avec des arcades superposées sur deux hauteurs encadrées de demi-colonnes sculptées, des arches sur lesquelles été dessiné des figurines et des escaliers menant aux différents niveaux. La scène était assez grande pour pouvoir accueillir au moins 50 danseurs !

-Eh les gars, venez voir ! C'est énorme, dis-je assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent.

-Oh putain, s'exclama Emett, c'est sur qu'on a pas ça dans notre lycée.

Nous atteignîmes rapidement le devant de la scène. J'y grimpais dessus et observais de plus prés le décor quelque peu surfait.

-C'est un vrai terrain de jeux pour nous, s'enthousiasma Em.

-Ca c'est sur ! Seth et moi avions parlé en même temps.

Je sautais sur une rambarde plus élevé et commençais à imiter la Castafiore. Au même moment Seth revêtait une robe jaunâtre de princesse ou marquise et Emett faisait du skate sur un plateau à roulette.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva et Emett percuta avec le chariot une statue en faux marbre qui devait représenter une quelconque divinité mythologique.

-Emett, fais gaffe, m'écriais-je.

-Oh c'est bon Eddy, c'est pas grave, ces gosses de riches ne sont pas à ça prés.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il prît un vase et le fracassa sur le plancher à côté de l'autre. Je devais bien lui avouer que je trouvais ça drôle même si ce n'était pas très mature.

-Ok, tu vas voir alors !

Je sautais sur le divan, attrapais les coussins et je les éventrais. Des tonnes de plumes s'envolèrent et retombèrent pour recouvrir le parquet d'une fine pellicule blanche. Je pris la première sculpture qui me passé sous la main et la jetais sans ménagement sur Seth qui l'évita de justesse.

-Encore raté Edward, rigola-t-il.

Il descendît de l'estrade et commença à jouer avec les instruments les plus improbables. Emett faisait toujours une course, surement contre son ombre, sur le chariot à roulette quand soudain la lumière jaillit sur la scène. Je me reculais, quelque peu aveuglé, et me retrouvé derrière le portant à costumes. Un gardien déboula des coulisses, saisi Emett et le plaqua au sol. Je fis un signe à Seth de s'enfuir et je m'élançais sur l'homme. Surpris, il relâcha sa prise sur Emett qui en profita pour s'échapper et courir en direction de la sortie. Dans la manœuvre, j'avais trébuché sur un câble et le gardien eu le temps de me rattraper. Emett se retourna alors qu'il était à la moitié de l'allé principale.

-Edward, cria-t-il avec une pointe de peur et d'appréhension ce qui était rare venant de sa part.

- C'est bon Emett, dégagé de là maintenant.

On pouvait facilement déceler la colère dans ma voix face à cette situation, en effet le gardien me maintenait fermement plaqué contre le sol à cheval sur mon dos. Mais je fus cependant soulagé de voir Emett m'écouter et se précipiter dehors.

-Quel bon prince, ironisa mon tortionnaire.

Voila ce qui m'avait conduit à ma situation actuelle. Attendant une fois de plus mon jugement. Au bout d'une heure de conversation interminable, le juge demanda à ce que je me lève, quelques questions allant suivre.

-Jeune homme, pouvez-vous nous rappeler votre âge.

-J'ai 17 ans m'sieur, dis-je avec nonchalance et un certain ennuie de devoir encore une fois me répéter.

-Bien, vous êtes donc mineur ce qui vous évitera une peine de prison. Cependant vu la gravité de vos actes je demande une peine conséquente. De plus je voudrais savoir où est votre responsable légal.

-La femme de ma famille d'accueil travaille, annonçais-je comme une évidence. Elle cumule trois boulots pour subvenir à nos besoins et n'a pas le temps de venir assister à ça, dis-je en désignant l'assemblée d'un geste de la main.

-D'accord, répondit-il légèrement dérangé par ma réponse. Bien je vais maintenant énoncer la sentence donnée par la cours. Vous allez donc écoper d'une peine de 200 heures de travail d'intérêt général sur le lieu du délit soit l'école d'art de Seattle. Cette peine prendra effet dès lundi et ce après vos cours. SUIVANT, hurla-t-il.

Je soufflai rageusement, attrapais mon manteau et sortis de la salle d'audience. Un officier de police me prévient que je devais attendre mon responsable légal avant de quitter les lieux. Je m'assis passivement sur un banc en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Dans quelle galère je m'étais encore mis. Je n'eu pas longtemps à attendre, « ma mère » de substitution venait d'arriver.

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai su, m'apprit-elle.

Je ne prenais pas la peine de lui répondre, pas que je l'aime pas mais juste parce que j'étais lassé de ce cercle infernal, et lui tendis le papier où ma peine était inscrite. Le retour jusqu'à la maison se fit dans le silence. On habitait dans un quartier de banlieue, les maisons se ressemblaient toutes et étaient concentrées dans un périmètre restreint. Chacune d'entre elles avaient un jardin de 4m² et vu sur une même maison en brique rouge.

A peine arrivé, je montais directement dans ma chambre en prétextant un manque d'appétit et un besoin de sommeil. De l'étage j'entendais distinctement la conversation de mes deux « parents ».

-Alors il a eu quoi encore ?

Ca c'était mon père, toujours très aimable pensais-je avec ironie.

-200 heures de travail d'intérêt général, répondis maman d'un ton morne.

-Il les fera pas, de toute façon il ne va jamais au bout de rien, rétorqua-t-il.

Je fermais la porte de ma chambre sur ces charmantes paroles à mon égard, mis mon casque avec de la musique et plongeais dans mon lit.

**Encore Sexy dance 1 mais ce n'est pas le seul sur ce chapitre…je vous laisse deviner.**

**J'annonce l'arrivée de Bella dans le prochain chapitre…et un nouveau film ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes (tous ?)**

**Je tiens à remercier les quelques revieweres et tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et favoris. Au moins je ne fais pas ça pour rien ! Aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu plus long vu que je n'ai pas posté en début de semaine et comme promis l'arrivé de Bella.**

**Nounette 36 : **Merci encore pour ta review ! J'ai déjà vu tout les films que tu m'as proposés sauf « raise your voice » je vais essayer de le trouver. Le nom du film mystère est en bas du chapitre !

_Premier regard, nouveau souffle._

**PDV Edward**

Le lundi matin arriva vite et je me levais sans entrain, en effet aujourd'hui commencé une énième torture personnelle. Après les cours, je devais me rendre à l'école d'art pour accomplir ma peine. Je me douchais rapidement, m'habillais d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt gris coupé marcel. J'ajoutais mon collier porte bonheur, une chaine en or où un pendentif en forme d'épée était accroché. C'était un cadeau que m'avais légué mon véritable père quelques jours avant sa mort.

Je passais devant le miroir pour voir mon allure et essayais de dompter ma crinière mais sans réel succès. Je resterai à jamais un cas désespérer. Un peu mélodramatique non ? Comme quoi j'étais peut être fait pour l'art, pensais-je ironiquement.

Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Mon « père » était toujours devant la télé entouré de carcasse de bouteille de bière.

-C'est à cette heure-ci que tu descends ? Tu te crois où ? M'agressa-t-il.

-Euh sinon tu pourrais dire bonjour, c'est ce qu'il se fait chez les gens civilisés !

Ma répartie était pas très maligne et je savais que j'allais le mettre en rogne…

-Je suis chez moi ici et je fais ce que je veux p'tit con !

…- Mais je paye aussi un loyer pour vivre ici après tout, rétorquai-je acide.

Bref je la laissais baragouiner des phrases incompréhensibles, prenais mon déjeuner et courrais pour rattraper le bus. C'est qu'en plus de ses remarques il me mettait en retard ce con.

Le reste de la journée s'enchaina sans trop poser de problème. A la pose de midi, je retrouvais Emett et son frère pour prévoir le prochain match de basket contre des gars du quartier. Avec les paris on arrivait à gagner de l'argent assez facilement et on pouvait se faire un peu plaisir niveau nourriture ou musique.

14 heures, la fin des cours, je devais me rendre directement au bureau de la directrice histoire de m'expliquer avec elle sur les fameuses sanctions. J'y allais vraiment à reculons et sans me presser, à quoi bon.

J'arrivais devant la grande bâtisse qui abritait l'école. Des étudiants étaient assis sur les marches du perron, jusque là rien d'anormal. J'essayais de rassembler un maximum de motivation et m'engouffrais à l'intérieur.

Et là, le choc.

Je venais d'entrer dans un monde parallèle. Les couloirs grouillaient de monde, ok normal, mais ces gens dansaient, virevoltaient (certain en tenue qui devrait être interdite par la loi tellement elles étaient moulantes, un vrai attentat à la pudeur), chantaient en solo ou avec une chorale qui les suivaient, d'autre avaient carrément des instruments de musique et improvisaient un concerto classique.

Mais dans quel monde j'avais atterri ? Je me sentais légèrement, voir totalement déplacé dans ce décor tout droit sorti d'un film pour adolescente.

Je continuais d'avancer, de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix, en jetant un coup d'œil aux salles à travers les vitres du couloir. Les même scènes se répétaient à l'infini, des types de mon âge dansant, chantant, dessinant, sculptant,…A croire qu'ils avaient rien à faire de leurs journée ceux la !

Finalement, j'arrivais devant le bureau de la directrice. Je frappais avec assurance sur la porte et l'ouvris. Une femme se tenait derrière le bureau et était au téléphone. J'en conclu qu'il s'agissait bien de la directrice.

-Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen. Je suis…commençais-je.

Elle me fit un signe et direction de son téléphone et m'invitât silencieusement à m'asseoir en pointant une chaise face à elle. Je ne fis pas prier. Je m'assis lourdement en glissant un peu de façon me retrouver complètement avachis dans le fauteuil. Une fois sa conversation finie elle me jeta un coup d'œil et se lança :

-Je vois que le remord vous submerge, monsieur Cullen, attaqua-t-elle.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à son sarcasme et continuais l'inspection de cet endroit.

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas réellement pris en compte la conséquence de vos actes, réprimandât-elle.

-Et quand est-il madame euh…-je pris la plaque qui étais posé sur son bureau et rajoutais-madame Esmée Masen ? Je crois déjà avoir 200 heures de travaux forcé pour je cite « conséquence de mes actes », dis-je avec un petit rictus.

-C'est exact et j'aurais été heureuse que les dégâts infligés entrainent de si petite conséquence.-Elle avait bien appuyé sur le dernier mot- Cependant, reprit-elle, ce n'est pas le seul et unique problème.

- Cause toujours tu m'intéresse, soufflais-je pour moi-même.

-Euh oui, j'étais donc en train de dire que ce n'était pas le seul problème. En effet de nombreux élèves reçoivent des bourses pour étudier dans cette école mais la réparation de vos bêtises coute le total d'une année accordée à un élève boursier. Vous comprenez donc que vous avez empêché un élève d'avoir sa chance d'entrer dans cette école n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle affichait un sourire qui me faisait penser à une institutrice qui s'adressait à un enfant de 4 ans.

J'en avais vraiment marre et je fulminais en fuyant son regard culpabilisateur. J'en avais strictement rien à faire qu'un gosse de riche ne puisse pas entrer dans cette école et encore plus si on lui donner de l'argent pour ça. Chez nous ils ne se préoccupaient pas trop de ceux qui avaient besoins d'argent pour étudier.

- Vu que mon discours à l'air de vous avoir profondément touché, je vais vous présenter à Carlisle qui sera ravi d'avoir une ménagère sous ses ordres, s'amusa-t-elle.

Je lui aurais bien redessiné son sourire à ma façon mais cela lui aurait fait trop plaisir, je me contentais d'acquiesçais.

-Bien.

Je la suivais dans le couloir qui était maintenant vidé de toute présence humaine. Elle nous dirigea entre les nombreux corridors et s'arrêta devant une petite porte et frappa trois coups. Un homme de son âge, je dirais 35 ans, grand, mince, des cheveux blonds méticuleusement plaqués en arrière en sorti.

-Bonjour Esmé, dit-il avec un large sourire et les yeux pétillants.

-Carlisle, répondit-t-elle avec le même air niais.

Houlà ça n'a pas l'air très clair leur histoire. Je me raclai la gorge pour les faires sortir de leur contemplation.

-Euh oui, se reprit madame Masen avec quelques difficultés cependant, je t'amène ta nouvelle assistante Carlisle. Je te présente Edward Cullen qui est maintenant sous tes ordres.

Son qualificatif pour mon travail commençait vraiment à m'énerver sévère.

-Ah et tant que j'y pense je veux un rapport complet tout les jours de ses moindres faites et gestes. Il commence à 14 heures 30 et finit sa journée à 17 heures.

-D'accord pas de problème Esmé. Bon aller toi ! On s'active, ajoutât-il à mon intention.

-Et je dois faire quoi au juste ?

Il se saisit d'un balais et d'une serpillère et me les mis directement entre les mains.

-Tu prends ça et tu astiques ! et plus vite que ça !

Il avait l'air de bien s'amusé le bougre, en plus sous les yeux de la dirlo qui n'avait pas l'air de rester insensible aux charmes de son autorité…

Au bout d'une demi-heure j'en avais déjà marre. Je me rendais compte que j'étais en train de nettoyer la merde de gosse de riche. Je devenais fou.

J'étais dans le couloir principal, passant la serpillère sur le parquet, lorsque j'entendis de la musique sortir de la salle de danse. Je reconnaissais sans difficulté le thème principal de la musique des Pirates des Caraïbes. Le tempo était rapide et les temps bien marqués.

Je décidais de m'avancer et de regarder ce qu'il se passait. Après tout une pose ne me ferait pas de mal au contraire. Comme je m'en doutais c'était un cours de danse moderne. Les élèves passaient en groupe au fil de la musique et une prof hurlait chaque temps.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que je la vis pour la première fois.

**PDV Bella**

Alice me tapotait sur l'épaule, je me retournais pour savoir ce qu'elle avait d'important à me dire.

-Eh bells, tu as vu ce type là ! Dit-elle en faisant un signe avec sa tête en direction de la porte de la salle.

-Euh maintenant oui, et alors ?

- Quelle rabat joie! Il est mignon voir même carrément canon !

C'est moi où elle sautillait presque sur place à la vue d'un mec…

-Très chère Alice, dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà un mec, genre Démétri ?

-Et comme dirait Madame Rabat Joie ici présente : « Et alors ? »

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il accepterait de voir sa copine fantasmer sur un autre mec que lui ? dis-je sceptique.

-S'il voyait le mec en question comme moi je le vois la maintenant la tout de suite il comprendrait !

Je rigolais à sa répartie. Alice, ma meilleure amie, est vraiment un cas désespéré. Je lui fis signe que la conversation était terminée et me concentrais sur la musique. Je montais mes mains à mes oreilles et appuyais sur le bouton de mes appareils auditif pour me couper du monde réel.

Et oui, j'étais sourde du à un terrible accident il y a quelques année. Je n'avais cependant jamais pensé à arrêter la danse, ma seule et unique passion.

Au fil des années, j'avais appris à utiliser mes aitre sens et maintenant je n'écoutais plus de la musique, je la ressentais et la vivais intérieurement. J'arrivais à capter les basses dans les vibrations du sol et des murs. Je voyais les particules valdinguaient dans les airs devant les baffles, plus ou moins vite, suivant le rythme de la musique.

Ma faculté de conversation venait elle du fait que je savais lire sur les lèvres depuis que j'étais petite. Ce qui était une mauvaise habitude au départ est devenu vraiment indispensable maintenant.

Je me concentrais donc sur mes sensations et lorsque ce fut mon tour je m'élançais et commençais à enchaîner les mouvements avec le plus de grâce et de précision possible. Je me sentais libre, je sautais, je courrais et je virevoltais sans me soucier du monde extérieur.

A la fin de l'enchaînement en ligne je me retrouvais dos à la porte mais je sentais du mouvement derrière moi et je me retournais. Je me retrouvais face au beau jeune homme d'Alice et je dois dire que j'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle !

Il se tenait là, en uniforme gris. Il était grand, très élancé, et surtout il avait des cheveux cuivré en bataille à damner un saint. Il relava la tête et je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux verts émeraudes. Il semblait gêné et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Euh…Bonjour, dit-il.

Je pensais qu'il avait murmuré son bonjour, il me regardait encore, semblant me sonder. J'arrêtais de respirer sous la profondeur de ses yeux mais je me repris au bout de quelques secondes.

-Bonjour. J'essayais de sourire mais vu mon état ce devait être plus une grimace.

Je sentis du mouvement autour de moi et me retournais pour voir que le cours était fini, je retombais brutalement dans la réalité.

MERDE, je suis avec quelqu'un et je viens de détailler sans être discrète un autre mec qui a vraiment un corps d'apollon.

Et je recommence en plus !

Je me secouais et me donnais une claque mentale. Il faillait que je boive. Je m'assis à même le sol et pris une gorgé d'eau dans ma gourde.

Je vis du coin de l'œil que m'inconnu en uniforme me fixait toujours et le feu me monta aux joues. Jared se posta devant moi et rompit par la même occasion le contact visuel.

-Alors Bella, on se voit à la répétition ce soir ? demandât-il.

-Bien sur on se retrouve ici après les cours.

-OK a tout à l'heure alors !

Il s'éloigna mais fus vite remplacé par Mike qui m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

-Coucou mon cœur, on va boire un café ? proposât-il.

-Oui pas de problème, je dois juste poser des affaires dans mon casier.

Il m'aida à me relever et je croisais à nouveau le regard de l'inconnu, cependant il semblait dépité, triste mais aussi en colère et je ne comprenais pas ce soudain changement d'humeur.

Alice nous a vite rejoint et posa la question qui me trottait dans la tête.

-C'est qui lui ?

Elle désigna une nouvelle fois l'inconnu d'un mouvement de tête, ça devenait une habitude faut croire.

-Ce pauvre type ? C'est lui qui a saccagé le théâtre.

Le ton de sa voix laissait résonner un certain dédain et animosité mais je ne relevais pas.

-Bah moi je m'en fou, j'adore les hommes en uniforme, s'écria Alice.

Après la pose j'avais repris les cours. Il était maintenant 16 heures et je devais répéter avec Jared. Je me rendis à la salle de danse, j'avais un peu d'avance et je décidai d'écouter le morceau pour mieux m'en imprégner. Au bout d'un certain temps d'écoute j'entendis des vibrations qui ne m'étaient pas familières. Elles s'intensifiaient de plus en plus et provenaient de derrière moi. Je me retournais et tombais sur Jared qui était affublé de béquilles.

-Jared ! Mais que c'est-il passé ? demandais-je horrifié par la situation.

-J'étais en classique tout à l'heure, on devait faire des sauts mais je me suis mal réceptionner.

-Mais ça va aller ?

-C'est juste une petite entorse mais je dois rester immobilisé pour au moins 3 semaines. Mais t'inquiète pas je serais rétablis pour l'Us open.

Il avait l'air d'essayer de ce convaincre lui-même.

-Bon c'est pas grave, repose toi, je vais me débrouiller.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et essayais de réfléchir le plus vite possible. Je sentis les vibrations des béquilles qui s'éloignaient.

Je venais de perdre mon partenaire pour l'Us open, le concours le plus important qui existe !

Bordel de cul d'ornithorynque en gelé, faut absolument que je trouve une solution et VITE.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je n'ai pas commencé à écrire le prochain donc se sera pour la semaine prochaine.**

**Le film du chapitre dernier était…Nine ! Bon j'ai été vache il y avait que le décor de Rome qui rappelait ce film que je ne recommande pas forcément d'ailleurs (mais affaire de goût hein).**

**Donc cette semaine un nouveau film ! A vous de deviner…**

**C'est tout pour le moment…**


End file.
